


一档综艺

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 车酒后驾驶





	一档综艺

一档综艺  
all内

“所以说，”皮克询问，“你做好准备了吗？”

穿着一件白衬衫，难得正式地打着领带的内马尔点点头，放松地笑了笑，甚至还俏皮地眨了一下他的眼睛。

“好极了，”皮克愉快地拍拍他的肩膀，“那么我们的节目马上就开始。”

——————————————————————

内深吸一口气，走进了摄影棚。

这是一间宽敞的房间，白炽灯，风格有些像学校的医务室或是私人诊疗室，房间中心放着一张医疗手术床。皮克西装革履地站在一边，看见内后冲他微微一笑，语气快活地伸出手：“哇哦，很高兴见到你，内，你好！来，向我们的观众朋友打个招呼！”他的另一只手扬了起来，对着场外无人看管的摄像机。

内马尔握住他的手掌，上下摆动，随后才有点不安地盯着摄像机——他总是在面对镜头时有些奇异的羞涩，不过皮克在之前已经知道这件事了，显得竟然还有些高兴。

“这就更好了！”皮克评价，“节目效果会很棒的——我发誓！”

内对着镜头说话，他的声音有些软绵绵得黏糊，和平时的他不大一样：“嗨，大家好。”

他略显局促地动了动腿——内马尔浑身上下只穿了一件长衬衫，他笔挺的双腿裸露在外，棕色的皮肤在灯光的照射下如同抹了某种名贵的乳香。此外就是他的阴茎，安静地垂着，也一样在那下摆后影影绰绰。

皮克笑着坐在床（其实更像个金属平台）上：“别紧张，来，坐到我的身边，深呼吸——好极了，再一次——现在躺下——放松——好孩子，你真漂亮。”

内躺在平台上，努力克制着他的各种情绪。皮克则稍微让开了些，让摄像机对准他们的主角，然后他面带开朗的笑容解说道：“好的。内，大家都听说过你的名字，很高兴你今天能来到这里——嗯，或者是躺在这里？”

他一手轻柔地撩起衬衫下摆，内几乎是呼吸停顿地看着自己的阴茎暴露在空气中。他很快就勃起了。

皮克的双手在他的小腹上温情款款地抚弄了一番，随即开始解他的扣子。

内马尔忍不住说：“如果你要脱掉它的话，干嘛不让我裸着上来呢？”

“你进入状态了？我真喜欢你这一点。”皮克回答，“不过拆圣诞礼物的乐趣正在于此，是不是？”

衬衫完全敞开，内诱人的胸腹和一双腿彻彻底底地暴露了出来，还有他那些纹身，可爱的硬起的乳头。

“正如我所说的，你真是非常性感。”

内马尔忍不住笑了起来：“大家都是这么说的。”他一双眼睛笑得弯弯，睫毛仿佛承不住光线一样轻柔地哆嗦着，那双奇妙的瞳孔——猫一样多变的眼眸，清澈如水又暗藏漩涡，揉杂着儿童气和某种隐晦的潮湿情色的眼睛——闪烁着自负和得意的光彩。

“哦？这是个好话题。”皮克戴上一双手套，开始温柔地爱抚内的阳具，“是哪些人这么夸奖你？”

内马尔禁不住地呻吟起来，他的声音也是细碎和脆弱的：“是——”

“法国人？”皮克慢条斯理地吻上他的耻骨，“西班牙人？还是你的家乡人？”他的手指向上抚到胸口，掐了把内的乳肉，内发出了一下近乎猫类的哭喘，“你喜欢这样吗？喜欢让大家都看到你是如此的敏感——淫荡？”

“别……别这样，”内马尔小声抽噎着，“好疼。”

“你就像被宠坏的昂贵婊子。”皮克分开他的腿，内只象征性地挣扎了一下，就在镜头前束手就擒，“这么放浪和坦荡，又这么容易求饶。那些夸奖你的人会这么对你吗？你会骑着那些人的阴茎喊他们daddy吗？内，看着镜头，笑一笑，说些实话。”

内马尔真真切切地哭了起来，他有点兴奋地舔舔嘴唇，把腿分得更开好暗示皮克安抚更隐秘、更高热、更潮湿的地方：“我没有——啊、啊——我只和——”

“只和那些想要你的人性交？”皮克笑着说，他修长的手指缓缓插入了内湿淋淋的小穴，“你这不诚实的小骗子。”

内捂住自己的脸，感受着皮克是怎样细致地拂过他的内壁，那些甜蜜的褶皱，他的手指模拟着性交的方式抽插着，时不时地弯起手指带来一阵密密麻麻的快感。

他的大脑开始发热，他想……

皮克突然抽出了手指，按住了内的腿根，让他的后穴正对着镜头，内羞耻地试图合拢双腿，但皮克的双手远比他想象的更加有力。

“别害怕，”皮克安慰他，“我说过，你很漂亮。”

内马尔几乎是颤抖着握住皮克的手腕：“操你，”他声音发软，简直能滴出水来，“你他妈的——”

“你想我肏你吗？”皮克兴高采烈地拍了拍他的脸颊，“宝贝，告诉我——告诉我们。”

内扯着他的领带，恶狠狠地咬了口他的嘴唇。

——————————————————————

内被掐着腰，在皮克几近疯狂的顶撞下喘不过气。

他不停地小声哭泣着，祈求肏他的男人轻一些，太大了他受不了——他不知道自己哭泣的样子有多口不应心得透着沉迷性爱的放浪，像个陶瓷做的性爱玩具，明明是最下流的用途，却经受不住任何粗鲁的对待，只能无助地——一声声地——用自己的泪水唤起他人更多的施虐癖好。

他的那双眼睛，曾经在阳光下折射出永不褪色的少年意气，但皮克尺寸惊人的阴茎在他的身体里进进出出，这双眼睛里却有了一点稚气的茫然无措。他惊恐地抚摸着自己的小腹，那里被肏得突出了形状。他的敏感点被一刻不停地戳刺着——他眼前时不时地爆发出一阵阵的白色光斑，他的呼吸梗在喉咙，很快又被肏干得支离破碎。

“甜心，宝贝——”皮克把他的一边膝盖压在胸口，“你真紧，操，我想告诉所有的观众你肏起来感觉有多好——你就是这么蛊惑那些粉丝的对不对？用你漂亮的脸蛋和你淫荡的身体——嗯？”

“不……不……”可怜的内除了断断续续的呻吟再说不出什么了，皮克的话击打着他的心脏和灵魂，他感觉自己快融化了，融化在那根阴茎上。

“不——”他终于崩溃地尖叫起来，“我要射了——皮克，皮克——”

他的声音那么柔软和黏腻，就像呼唤自己的爱人。

皮克猛地扯住他的头发，逼他看向镜头。

“冲大家打个招呼吧，小婊子。”他温柔地用力一撞，把自己第二轮的精液射进了那个滚烫的蜜糖巢穴。

内在一种发狂的战栗中到达了高潮。

——————————————————————

“所以说，”皮克懒洋洋地问男人，“克里斯，你觉得怎么样？”

克里斯看着屏幕，笑了笑，没有回答。

END


End file.
